An Unexpected Arrival
by Aer'yn Breyah
Summary: An unexpected guest arrives for Ziva who will complicate her life further.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Ziva sat at her desk and nervously checked her watch. It was 2:50, in 10 minutes time she would see her sister, who she hadn't seen in nearly 10 years. She leant back in her chair, remembering the last time she had seen Kiara...

Ziva and her sister were sitting in her father's office. It was one of those terrible rainy days with little sunshine peeking through the clouds. 'Ziva, do not force me to leave please, Ziva, you can't do this! I do not deserve this!' Kiara had tears streaming down her face; she has disgraced her family by getting pregnant. Ziva had forced her to leave before her father found out and killed her for it. Now she had to face her sister once again, in 5 minutes!

'Soooo, Ziva, why so nervous this morning?' Tony looked up from his computer with a cheeky grin on his face. 'That is my concern Tony; it has nothing to do with you.' Ziva replied with a stern look in his direction. She really hoped that her sister had changed from her devious ways. She had stolen from her own family and slept with nearly every guard in her father's house, just for amusement. She was the complete opposite of Ziva.

'Ding!' That was the sound of the elevator, she had arrived.

Ziva jumped out of her seat and ran for the elevator before tony could get there. The elevator doors slowly slid apart to reveal a raven haired beauty dressed in a tiny leather skirt, low cut top with knee high boots. Ziva sighed as she saw her sister, recognising at once that she had not changed a bit in 10 years.

'Ziva, darling, I missed you so much!' Kiara ran out of the elevator to throw her arms around her unsuspecting sister. 'Kiara, I- uh- missed you too.' Ziva replied a little taken back by her sister's open forgiveness.

Ziva walks slightly behind her sister as they make their way to the bullpen. As they near the desks Tony and McGee get up to see what is going on.

'You must be Anthony Dinozzo.' Kiara saunters up to him with a cheeky grin on her face. 'Yes I am' Tony replies, returning her cheeky grin. 'Well, from what I heard you were a lot taller but those pants really do show off that sexy ass.' Kiara replied with a wink. A little embarrassed, Tony's cheeky smile fades to reveal a slight blush creeping up his neck. At this comment McGee rushes back to his desk to avoid and embarrassment on his behalf. 'And you... must be McGee.' Kiara turns to Ziva and with a smile whispers, 'He really is a geek!'


	2. Chapter 2

'We have some catching up to do, Ziva, do you have time for lunch?' Kiara gives Ziva one of her more innocent smiles knowing that her puppy dog eyes would get her anything she wanted. 'Yes, just give me a minute.' Ziva replied, not fooled by her innocence, but agreeing to go anyway. 'Hmmmmm, perhaps you should invite Anthony along he would make things interesting.' Ziva sighed but nodded in Tony's direction. And with that, like an overexcited puppy, Tony jumped up and grabbed his coat...

Since Kiara did not know many American restaurants Tony and Ziva and got to pick. It had been a huge argument which had lasted 20 minutes, but in the end Tony gave in when Ziva threatened death by paperclip.

'I suppose you are wondering what happened to my child Ziva' Kiara had noticed the uneasiness flittering around Ziva's face. 'Child?' Tony exclaimed with a look of astonishment on his face. Ziva decided that it was not worth hiding Kiara's past from Tony because he would bug her until he found out anyway. So Ziva told him the story from 10 years ago.

'Wow, thats quite a story Kiara.' Tony said after the story was finished, with a humble look on his face. 'Well, when I went into my 7th month our dear father found me, Ziva, and do you know what he did? He had me tortured and beaten until the child no longer lived! He took away my child and my life Ziva, I cannot return to Israel now Ziva, I have nowhere to go!' Half way through this Kiara had started to cry, and from what Ziva remembered, Kiara did not cry. Never. Not even when tortured, this must have impacted her life terribly.

After an interesting lunch Ziva had taken Kiara home and Tony had returned to the office. It had not escaped Kiara's notice how Tony had been looking at Ziva nad how they had hugged when saying goodbye. She needed a new hobby, and after some thought decided that bringing Tony and Ziva together would be the perfect thing.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

She stifled back a yawn as she sat at Gibbs's desk. Kiara had had to get up VERY early if she wanted to go to the office with Ziva. It was 6:30 and none of Ziva's other teammates had arrived yet. She didn't know why Ziva got here so early! She decided that this was a good thing in the end because she could use this time to think a bit about her new hobby. She had come up with many ideas but the top of the list so far was a picnic by a lake, and because she didn't like feeling like a third wheel she was going to have to find someone to take with. Luckily for her that was something she never had a problem with.

'I suggest you move from Gibbs's desk before he arrives, he is not always in such a good mood in the morning.' Ziva said to Kiara as she started to flip through pages on her desk. ' Oh I do not think that will be a problem, and in any case i don't have a desk so it's here or nowhere.' Kiara replied with a determined look on her face.

'Good morning Zee- vah' Tony sang in his usually cheerful voice. This was going to be easier than Kiara had expected. They practically flirted every time they saw each other. 'Good morning Tony.' Ziva replied with her usual scowl in his direction.

'Hey Ziva, I was looking through your diary and saw you all have the weekend off.' Kiara made herself known by sauntering in her sister and Tony's direction showing off her shapely legs in the mini skirt she was wearing. 'I was thinking that us three could do something.' She smiled a cheeky seductive smile in Tony's direction. 'What do you do for fun around here?' Kiara said. 'I do not think that we should let Tony pick the activity.' Ziva said with a knowing look in Kiara's direction. 'Ok then, I pick, and it will be a surprise. So you will both meet me in the park with that lovely little lake tomorrow at say... 5 pm?' Kiara took control, as usual, not giving them time to make excuses she exited the bullpen to do some shopping.

Kiara was lounging on Ziva's sofa. Now that all the supplies for tomorrow had been bought, with Ziva's credit card of course, all she had to do was find a date for herself.

She got up and dressed in one of her shorter cocktail dresses. It was a sparkly black material with thin shoulder straps. She curled her dark hair, applied some make- up and she was ready to go. She drove along for a while until she spotted a busy looking bar on the side of the road. She did not have to fear being attacked in bad areas because she had had the same training as Ziva, many years ago.

She walked in to find it crowded with good looking men, just about her age! 'Perfect' she thought 'this is going to be so easy, with my foreign accent and tiny dress, I should have someone in no time.' She had a look around a picked a target. He looked in his late 20s with dark brown hair and deep brown eyes. He was wearing jeans and an adorable looking chequered shirt. She sauntered up to him putting on her sexy, seductive smile that would melt any man's heart. 'Would you buy me a drink?' she leaned in and whispered into his ear letting her breath move across his face. 'Um, sure. Sure. I'm Daniel.' He replied, reacting to her smile immediately. 'Oh, thank you. I am Kiara David. I am in town for a few days, I just wanted to see the sights.' It went on like this for a while when Kiara finally asked him if he would like to meet up with her for a picnic with her and her sister and her partner tomorrow. He agreed with haste asking the time and place and writing htem down carefully. Kiara was usually one for a good 1 night stand but decided not to as this would just be an uncomfortable subject at tomorrow's picnic.

Later that night as she lay in bed thinking about tomorrow, she couls not help being very proud of herself...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

It was now 4:30pm and Kiara was already at the park sweet talking the park owner into allowing them to take a night time dip in the lake. Knowing it was against the rules she had worn a tiny shirt and an even smaller pair of shorts. She seemed to be getting her way when she showed a bit of leg when she sat down in his chair. 'You know that that is very well against the rules, but if you promise not to be disruptive or destructive I think I will allow it because there are usually very little people in the park at that time of day.' The owner gave Kiara what he seemed to think was an alluring smile. Kiara jumped up in excitement and threw a hasty 'thanks' in his direction on the way out.

Just as she was walking back to the lake she spotted Daniel, walking towards their designated meeting area with a humungous bunch of daisies in one hand. He was wearing swimming shorts with a cute surfer top, which she admitted to herself was absolutely adorable. 'Daniel!' Kiara said as she neared him. 'Oh hey Kiara, I um brought you some flowers.' Daniel replied with a shy smile. 'Oh thank you darling, I love them!' Kiara took the flowers and smelt them, they smelt fresh and beautiful. 'If you will give me a minute, I need to change into my swimmers before my sister arrives. She disapproves of my choice in clothing' Kiara ran off to change as Daniel made his way to already laid out picnic.

Just as Kiara came out of the bathroom Tony arrived in much the same look as Daniel, although it seemed to suit him better. 'Tony thanks for coming, Ziva has not arrived yet which is unusual but I am sure she will be here soon. In the mean time i would like you to meet Daniel.'

Ziva was still at her apartment getting ready. She could not decide whether to wear a bikini, which Kiara was very likely to be wearing, or one of her one piece suits. Although she did not admit this to herself she was desperately thinking which Tony might enjoy more. In the end she opted for a chocolate brown one piece with a sequence pattern down the right side. This particular costume had a very low back and curved into her belly button on the front. She slipped some casual shorts and a shirt on and excitedly headed for the door.

When she arrived it was already almost dark but it was easy to see the rest of them because Kiara had found some beautiful lanterns. Ziva wondered where Kiara had got the money for all of this, she had never had much money when they were growing up.

'ZIVA!' She heard the excited cry from Kiara. 'What took you so long, you're not nervous are you?' Kiara whispered to Ziva as not to humiliate her in front of everyone else. 'Ziva This is Daniel, he will be joining us for this wonderful picnic this afternoon.' Ziva shook hands with Daniel and wondered where her sister had picked this one up from. 'Pleasure to meet you.' She replied.

They all sat down to eat the wonderful dinner that Kiara had bought and watched the last rays of the sun vanish behind the peaceful lake.

'I think that it is time for a swim.' Kiara jumped up from the picnic blanket excitedly. 'And where do you plan on swimming, Kiara?' Ziva asked with a frown on her face. 'I pulled a few strings and got us the lake for the night!' Kiara gave Ziva a knowing glance while Ziva rolled her eyes. Kiara got up and started to strip down to her extremely skimpy black bikini; just had Ziva had imagined she would. And she ran off down to the lake with Daniel on her heels.

'Are you not going to swim Tony?' Ziva asked turning sideways to look at him. 'I don't want to get in the middle of that by myself.' Tony stated as he looked at Kiara and Daniel having a serious kiss in the lake. 'Would you prefer to take a walk around the park with me instead?' Ziva asked afraid that the answer would be no. She was not used to putting herself out there. 'Um, sure Zee-vah, that would be nice.' Tony replied with a 1000 watt smile on his face.

As they got up to leave Kiara looked up to see them walk off, very close to each other. She smiled one of her very toothy smiles and got back to Daniel.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

As Ziva and Tony walked through the park it got harder and harder to see. This was unusual because usually these parks had street lamps or something, Ziva thought to herself. All of a sudden Ziva felt something catch her toe and she felt herself falling forward and onto the ground. She thought quick and grabbed onto Tony's arm as she fell only causing them both to come to a crashing heap on the wet grass. 'Oh I am so sorry Tony, I could not see a thing and my toe caught on a branch.' Tony looked down at Ziva from his place perched on top of her with his legs in between hers and his arms on either side of her head. 'I could get used to this Zee- vah.' Tony looked into those dark chocolate eyes and momentarily losing his cool. 'You can get off me now Tony, unless YOU would like to be on the bottom.' Ziva said, keeping her breathing steady as not to alert Tony to how happy she was being beneath him. They both stood up and decided to go back to the lake seeing as their clothes were wet from the grass.

As they arrived they noticed Kiara and Daniel nowhere to be found. As they neared the picnic area they noticed a note written on a torn piece of paper. "_We have left you with the food, see you tomorrow and Ziva... _הצג את התחפושת_, _כי יש לך על _(show off that costume you got on!) signed Kiara =]._

'What does that say' Tony inquired as they read the note. 'That part is for me only Tony.' Ziva replied and deciding to take Kiara's advice pulled off her t shirt and shorts to reveal the beautiful costume she had on. Tony stood there speechless. He was used to Ziva's work clothes and was fully expecting some full covering boring costume but defiantly not this! 'Are you going to join me, Tony?' Ziva asked as she started to make her way to the lake. Dinozzo did not need any more encouraging. He stripped off his shirt and ran to beat Ziva to the Lake.

The lake was unusually warm for this time of year, Tony thought as he splashed Ziva as she was carefully getting into the water. 'Come on Ziva race you to the other side.' There was a mad rush to the other side of the lake but when Ziva beat Tony by about 5 metres Tony jumped at her and dunked her head under the water. Splashing furiously Ziva tried to force Tony's head under the water but unfortunately Tony could reach the bottom. Finally Ziva opted for torturing Tony in another way. She jumped onto his back as he tried to turn around and wrapped her legs around his waist. She pressed her body up against his and whispered in his ear, 'Try to get me off now, _Tony '_.

Tony was desperately trying to keep Gibbs's voice in his head reminding him of the rules AND the consequences as Ziva was crushed against his back. He ducked underwater bringing Ziva with him and tried to hold his breath longer so she would have to go up. When he desperately needed to breath he decided that he could not outlast a Mossad agent and popped up to the top again. Ziva slid her body, legs still around his waist, around to the front, to face Tony. The temptation to kiss him suddenly hit her and she had to let go and make a quick dash towards the other edge of the lake.

Unfortunately Tony dashed after her only to grab her around the waist and pull her around to face him. 'Beat you Ziva. Now whats my prize?' Tony asked giving her a cheeky simle.

She could not hold back any longer and with Tony's hands still on her waist she really had no other choice. She slowly leaned in an bit so that her lips were a centimetre away from Tony's. As she looked into his beautiful blue eyes she forgot all of Gibbs's rules and just kissed him. They kissed on and off passionately for another half hour while still playing in the water.

Tony noticed that Ziva had started to shiver so they got out of the lake and on majority decision (more Ziva than Tony) decided to head to their own beds tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

As they stood in the NCIS elevator the next morning they could feel Kiara's eyes burning into the back of their heads. 'So, what did you two get up to last night?' Kiara asked with a cheeky smile on her face. 'Kiara, I suggest that you keep to your own business. May I ask how it went with Daniel last night?' Ziva asked trying to change the course of the conversation. 'It went extremely well, although I do not think that I will be seeing him anymore, he is not my type.' Kiara stated as the elevator "dinged" open to reveal the bullpen.

It was turning out to be a very studious day with nothing to do but look at old cases. Tony was getting restless and got up to go to the toilet. Ziva who was also extremely bored decided to follow and see if she could find something to amuse herself.

She stepped into the men's bathroom to see Tony grinning at himself in the mirror obviously trying to get something out of his teeth. Ziva chuckled to herself and snuck up behind him and twining her arms around his waist. Immediately catching on Dinozzo turned round and picked Ziva up and twirled her round to place her sitting on top of the counter. This started a very serious kissing session that ended when Tony pushed Ziva up against the hand dryer and it fell to the floor with a deafening crash, astounding them both.

As they both stood there laughing at the mess they knew this was going to be one hell of a secret to keep.


End file.
